


Firewhiskey Fic: Judge Arthur

by UnseenLibrarian



Series: Firewhiskey Drunken Fics [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freckles, Line Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Pony Play, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is selected to be a judge for the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewhiskey Fic: Judge Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan art ever for HP – and it's porny! WOOO!!!!!
> 
> Instead of writing, I created art for the February round of Firewhiskey Fics over at LJ.  
> There were four prompts to choose from, and at least one had to be used: Arthur Weasley, Cupid, Sex Olympics, and Texting/Sexting.
> 
> I chose both Arthur and the Sex Olympics, and my explicit, slashy creation is below.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
>  **Word count:** 70, plus ART, baby!  
>  **Prompts:** Arthur Weasley, Sex Olympics  
> 

* * *

Arthur Weasley had been pleased as punch to be chosen as a judge for the gymnastics portion of the "X Olympics", though he might have misheard; he thought the number was higher than that. This gymnast had fine form – and seemed rather familiar. For the life of him, though, Arthur couldn't quite understand why the pommel horse looked so much like Lucius Malfoy… and how should he rank the dismount?

_(Click on picture for larger version)_

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/unseen1969/24795951/15122/15122_original.jpg)


End file.
